tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Solus Prime Makes an Offer
Log Title: Solus Prime Makes an Offer Characters: Delusion, Knightmare, Solus Prime Location: Titan Repair Bay Date: September 30, 2019 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: Knightmare struggles to recover after her extensive damage- Solus Prime offers to do more than just repairs. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:46:59 on Monday, 30 September 2019.' Knightmare stirs a bit, the large Domincion slow as she sits up on the repair bed, shifting just a bit to let her legs lay off the side as she glances around and shakes her head a bit.. the previous night still unclear if dream or reality. Delusion steps into the repair bay, precise steps clicking as she comes down to see how Knightmare is recovering. She pauses once within sight and raises a hand in greeting. "Awake, I see. Feeling alright?" Knightmare turns her head towrds Delusion and its pretty obvious to one of her Daughters that she is not seeing very well as her optics focus on Delusion's general direction but not too specfic, "I am functional enough to resume my duties.. What has been occuring?" She seems to be readying herself to stand but is.. hesitant. Delusion crosses the rest of the distance and sits next to Knightmare. "Not much as of yet. Deathsaurus has blustered a bit. The Autobots are bunkering down to tend to their dead and injured. You and Bulwark are under Solus Prime's own care." Knightmare sighs and shakes her head, "So that was her last night.. I spoke briefly with her." There is a pause, "And did not believe it was her at first, or even near the end. She offered us a Boon." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Beyond saving your life? Generous, then." Knightmare nods, "I told her a boon was uncessary.. but she believes we helped save her life as well as help save her city." She growls a bit, "I had to.. resist.. snapping at her that this is our city now. Thankfully my audials were... damaged still." Delusion smiles and nods. "Loath as I would be to make an enemy of another of the Thirteen... we worked hard for our position here." Knightmare shakes her head, "I mostly did not believe her. Believed my mind was malfunctioning and making me see things." She flips a hand a bit, "Thankfully my belief and respect for the old ways helped keep my tongue civil." Delusion nods. "There was some kind of time distortion involved. I'll admit I was not paying as much attention as usual at the time. However, it seems she fell through to our time as the result of The Fallen's own actions. He died in the process. Discretion may have seen more clearly." It's unusual for Delusion to -not- notice things. Knightmare nods after listening, "Well, you saw more then I did.." A small jest, but a jest none the less from the Dominicon leader. "How holds Valvolux?" Delusion shrugs. "A bit of unease, but the people have seen you and Bulwark return from other fights. We were quick to go out and be seen and reassure, so not much disruption. There's rumor the Decepticons may take advantage of Iacon's current vulnerability, but that hasn't translated to any armies marching past yet." GAME: Knightmare FAILS an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Knightmare finally gets the resolve to stand and leans forward, putting her feet squarely on the ground and stands. She seems fine for a moment before her legs give out as she tries to take the first step, the Dominicon falling to one knee with a grunt and what sounds like tearing metal of somekind on her. "SLAG!" Delusion stands up and moves to steady Knightmare, placing one hand on her shoulder and offering the other. Knightmare stays kneeling for a moment before she accepts Delusion's aid and stands, unsteadily. She tries to keep standing but feels her legs not cooperating so leans back suddenly, growling at herself, "Fraggit.. this is.. unacceptble!" Delusion gives Knightmare a rueful look. "You did have your head severed from your body." Knightmare gives Delusion her patenteded mother's stinkeye.. or at least a spot a few feet to the side of Delusion, "Ha. Ha. Ha." She shakes her head and looks down at her legs, "We are not yet strnog enough for me to be so.. weak, Delusion." She slams a hand into the bed, thankfully she's still weak enough it doesnt actually do anytihng. Delusion supports Knightmare until she's steady and then steps back to fold her arms. "However long it takes for you to recover, we'll hold the line." She gives a soft sigh. "If Solus or Bulwark can speed it, that would be helpful. But even if they can't or won't, we'll manage." Knightmare growls and shakes her head, "No.. cannot ask of them. Both have alrea.. alread.." A slow twitch starts with Knightmare's head then along one side, a arm and a leg.. "Dam... dammit." Delusion spreads her hands. "Bulwark hasn't been up and about, yet. So he may not even be in any condition for such work in any case." Knightmare grabs her right arm with her left to try and cut down on the shaking, "They will do what they can.. when they.. can, Delusion." Delusion nods and offers her hands. "Shall I move your servos a bit? Some flexing may help." Knightmare growls a bit as the shaking doesnt stop then finally nods almost against her will, "Anythi..thing to try to... help." Delusion grips Knightmare's arm and begins to move to flex the joint, stretching it just short of what would cause pain. Her grip and motions are sure. Hopefully it'll settle the firing nerves and calm the spasm. Knightmare attempts to move as guided, the shaking steadies a bit but does not fade utterly, "Don't /feel/ anything." Her head tilts and she focuses on her arm's general direction, her fingers flex just fine but as her arm is guided this way and that the arm itself keeps up the low but steady shaking. "Did not realize till started moving.. do not /feel/ most of my side.." Her voice is slow and controlled, /very/ controlled as she keeps any emotion from leaking into it as she stares at her arm. Delusion hmms, frowning. "I am loath to do damage to you so soon after being put back together.. But I can stress further to see if that extends to pain." Knightmare looks to Delusion, "It is hard to extend something I don't feel... at all. My finger responds, my arm moves but do not feel any of it." Her fingers curl into a fist, cleaning a bit.. and there is the audible sounds of joints and metal bending but a low sigh leaves Knightmare, "I can hear that but dont feel anything." GAME: Delusion PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Delusion hmmms, fingers tracing over Knightmare's arm as she mentally imagines the circuits underneath. She trails her touch up to the shoulder and peers at the connections there, seeking the fault. While she is no medic, she -is- very familiar with pain circuits and their path. Knightmare's internals are still somewhat visible as she did take a great deal of damage from the fight before being shortend a few feet with the loss of her head and in general the circuits and wire and tubes that can be seen all seem to be moving slow or showing low or no activity in them even as Knightmare continues to flex and mover her arm, the Dominicon leader seemingly lost in thought as she stares at her arm. Delusion makes a murmur of discontent. "The fault is fairly deep. Weak connections, most likely." She frowns. "Short of a rebuild of the areas, I suspect you'll just have to wait while your systems assimilate the repairs." She sighs. "At least, that is my suspicion. A professional, I am not. At least when it comes to repairs." Solus Prime returns to the massive lab, pushing what to her is a small cart of raw materials. She's frowning, optics narrowed, until she spots Delusion and Knightmare. "Oh, you're awake!" she says agreeably, leaving the cart behind and approaching the Dominicons. "How are you feeling?" she asks Knightmare, looking her over carefully after giving a pleasant nod in greeting to Delusion. Knightmare doesnt actually answer to either comment as she seems unusually focused on looking at her hands, fingers curling and uncurling. Delusion nods back to Solus Prime. "The trauma from the damage seems extensive," she says, keeping her voice and observations professional. "Not unexpected, but frustrating, I am sure." Solus Prime watches Knightmare's self-examination with compassionate optics, making no effort to rush her. She does turn her head to look as Delusion as she speaks. "She suffered greatly to defend Cybertron against Megatronus," she says sadly. "I cannot leave her in this condition. Do you mind if I do a more complete scan of her?" she asks Delusion. Delusion steps back to allow Solus access. "If she wishes it." She looks to Knightmare. Knightmare is close to a statue at this point, not truly reacting to anything as her optics keep focused on her hand and fingers, the only thing moving at this point. Solus Prime frowns. "She seems... distracted. I will wait until she is able to better focus. I do not wish to subject her to a more invasive scan without her consent." Delusion moves around to get in front of Knightmare. "Wrestling one's own body into submission is an absorbing task," she agrees. "Your current designs are so interesting," Solus Prime comments. "Corrupted, but individualistic," she continues. GAME: Knightmare FAILS an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. Knightmare's head snaps up suddenly, her optics returning to normal for a few moments before she growls out, "My Daughters are not corrupted!" She tries to stand up.. and immediately goes back to one knee with the low shaking still racking one side of her though it seems more controlled then she had managed before. Delusion drops a hand onto Knightmare's shoulder, to reassure as well as to steady her. She merely arches an optic ridge at Solus Prime. "Care to elaborate?" she invites, only curiousity evident in her voice. Solus Prime only reacts with a raised optic ridge. "You've deviated from your core designs in interesting ways. You're no longer standard, but also a long series of modifications and repairs have caused you to deviate from your true form. I can see what your idealized design would be... and the differences between the purity of your true selves and your current frames." Knightmare simly finds staying on one knee hard enough at the moment so she does not stand, "To survive.. we must overcome.. adapt.. to survive." Her words are soft and slow as she fights to keep focused and moves her head just a bit to look at Solus or at least in her general area. "We.. are not corrupted.. we have adapted." Delusion nods. "This 'true self'.. would that be a static form such as would have been initialized if grown properly from the core out, or would it also account for the many vorn and the experiences that have come since?" Solus Prime smiles at Delusion's astute question. "Experiences may mold your outlook and the path we take certainly leaves its marks upon our sparks," she says with an air of melancholy. "However, our core values - our true selves - are ideally honed and strengthened by the fires of the forge," she asserts. "I could help purify your designs, if you like, as thanks for your assistance. Streamline and hone your abilities to their peak form... for now," she grins, acknowledging that what fits now might not always be appropriate forever. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "That's an interesting proposal." She continues to provide a steadying hand for Knightmare. "How would such a thing be accomplished?" Delusion is unfortunately familiar with processes designed to 'purify' people and mold them towards desired ends. Solus Prime gives Delusion a serenely confident smile. "A simple scan and then the offer of a new form. I could build the new body myself using the Forge, although I might ask a trained medic to help me with the actual spark transfer. It's been a while, even without counting the time travel nonsense," she allows. "I could do it in just a few cycles, although I have to say - there's something wrong with your raw materials." She looks over at the cart she wheeled in. "Something's eating your steel." Delusion ohs? She checks one hand. "Wouldn't be oxidation- I've kept up on my paint." "No, I know the signs of oxidation," Solus Prime replies. "This is something external. Actually eating the metal." Knightmare forces herself back to her feet then quickly leans back against the bed.. again. She keeps a grip on it, "Delusion..." A shake of her head as if to clear her thoughts before she looks to her, "As Stiletto is.. occupied with the city's dfenses... You are in the Lead on.. getting repairs done. I cannot.. focus well it seems, so another must make the decisions.." Her head kinda focuses on Solus at the words of fact of stuff being eaten.. "Harbinger.. was not here.. again was.. she?" Delusion hmms. "Must be either recent or very subtle. I've noticed no loss of function." She frowns. "And Widget patched me up after the battle and didn't notice anything else, or she would have acted on it." Solus Prime smiles. "Not on you. In the materials I brought down from Valvolux above. I scanned them and found no evidence of what caused the damage, but it's definitely something external. Some sort of ... ravenous pest." Delusion frowns again. "Do you have a piece?" Solus Prime nods. "Yes." She goes over to the cart and retrieves half an I-beam. The other half has been chewed off as if by some sort of small Insecticon. Knightmare makes it back up onto the repair bed finally, alone and by her own power, and settles down with a huff. Delusion examines the end and sighs. "Scraplets. We'll have to put together an extermination squad." She looks around. "If they get in to the undercity, they'll be murder to get out." Solus Prime frowns. "Scraplets?" she asks, glancing at Knightmare, but allowing her the dignity of self-mobilization if she can manage it without having to ask for help. Delusion nods. "Vermin. They eat metal and multiply over time, with a preference for living metal if it's available. Vulnerable to cold and water to some extent." Solus Prime hms. "I will have to investigate. Think about my offer of new forms. Although Protector Knightmare insists otherwise, I owe you all." With a nod to the Dominicons, she heads back up into the city. Log session ending at 00:40:31 on Tuesday, 1 October 2019.